


Socks

by ficmook



Series: Requested Oneshots [3]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficmook/pseuds/ficmook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KatiePieLove requested: 'Could you write one where Mark and the reader are roommates and they get into a fight and then make up? Thank you! ^-^'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socks

"Mark?" She called sweetly, a smile like cyanide.

"Hmm?" Mark halfheartedly replied from the sofa, obliviously relaxes, controller in hand.

"Why is there a pair of socks on the coffee table?" Mark rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh.

"Not this again y/n... I don't see why it's such an issue!" He kept his eyes on the TV.

"Neither do I! Why can't you just put them in the laundry! And since we're on the subject," She walked over, looming over Mark, to the side of the sofa. "Why have your clothes been sitting in the machine for the last three days?"

"I haven't gotten around to it! Could you just lay off - unless you couldn't tell, I'm kind of busy!" Mark was clearly getting wound up, and what had previously been him just paying attention to the game was now passive-aggression as he refused to look at y/n. She took in a deep breath, her faux smile dropping. She strode over to the TV stand, and turned off the console.

"What the hell, y/n!" Mark rocketed to his feet.

"Oh, now you care." She snarled, entirely humorless.

"Don't come in here all high-and-mighty like you're some domestic goddess! When's the last time you cleaned up after yourself in the kitchen? Or, infact, cleaned anything! I haven't seen you touch a dirty dish in the last month." He yelled.

"At least I actually leave the house once in a blue moon! You've hardly spent five minutes away from your goddamned games in weeks!" She matched his tone.

"That's my job, y/n, I know you're unfamiliar with the concept, since you haven't brought in a penny in the last month." Y/n puffed up indignantly.

"You know what? I don't have to put up with this! I'm going to bed." She turned on her heel, stalking her way to her room.

"You're the one who started this!" He shouted after her. "Unbelievable." He muttered under his breath.

He turned back to the TV, looking at the console. He shook his head, switched the TV off, and went back to his room.

* * *

 

 _I was a bit hard on him_ , she thought. _I shouldn't have gotten up in his face._

_I should go apologise._

She got up from her bed, and walked to the door. She pulled it open, and was greeted by the sleepy face of her roommate.

"Hey, y/n." He said, slightly startled.

"Oh, hey. I was just coming to talk to you." She responded gently.

"Look, I'm-" "I'm so-" They started simultaneously. They both cut off abruptly. 

"After you." Mark said, before y/n had the chance. Y/n cleared her throat slightly, rocking on her feet awkwardly.

"Umm, look... I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you, and turned off the console." She didn't look at his face.

"Oh... I came to say that I'm sorry about earlier too." He fiddled with his hands. "It was a low blow to bring up your being unemployed... I know you've been trying really hard to find a job, and I shouldn't have escalated things." He bit his lip, looking at the door frame. Y/n looked at him sheepishly.

"D'ya wanna... watch a film or something?" She asked quietly. He looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah... that'd be cool. And I promise, no socks." He said with a wry grin. Y/n laughed.

"No socks."


End file.
